


Past Incarnations

by Snivy_Thistle



Series: Incarnations [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snivy_Thistle/pseuds/Snivy_Thistle
Summary: Meet Itsuki Kobayashi, a young Japanese boy. He lived through Japan before leaving. Turns out that he is and Exorcist who now dreams of becoming someone who can save his people from their fate of death at the hands of the Akuma. Will he be able to manage it or will he pass before he can step foot onto his homeland again?Started: 06/12/2020On Hiatus!
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Past Kanda Yuu/Past Alma Karma
Series: Incarnations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045633
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this first Fic of mine that is also part of this collection. There will be multiple versions of the same story that focuses on different viewpoints. This one focuses on the Exorcists. WARNING: There will be changes in the lore of D.Gray-Man. As well as some seriously graphic depictions of violence and possible mentions of trauma as a result of the violence. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy the Fic.
> 
> I also forgot to say that I do not own anything besides from the OC's in this fic and the names of the previous incarnations of Kanda, Alma and Allen.

'There are monsters everywhere' were the only words that the young, pregnant woman could think of as she was running while attempting to keep her unborn child safe. Trying not to be killed by the monsters were a daily occurrence for the civilians of Japan. The young woman, Yuki, rushed into the nearest safe area for humans, a small cottage in the densest part of the forest. She entered the cottage and barred the door.  
“Hello!” she yelled into the seemingly empty house. As soon as she finished speaking, a young ginger boy ran out and hugged her. She smiled at her son and ruffled his hair as the other humans slowly emerged from their hiding places. They all welcomed her back as Yuki pulled out a macramé bag that had large logs, ropes, food, and water in it. All the humans picked up the relevant pieces and pulled out two makeshift rafts. Each raft was big enough for half of the humans. They were all hoping that they would be able to get off of the island country as soon as they could.  
“Itsuki, how about you help with the raft while I go and boil the water and cook some of the food,” she stated plainly as she pried the boy off of her body. She picked up whatever was left and placed it into the bag that she brought with her. The young woman unbarred the door and went out to where the makeshift cooking area was for the humans.

While she was cooking the food, the nearby Akuma noticed the smoke from the fire that she was using and headed towards it. They quickly devoured her and her unborn child, leaving nothing but her bones behind. The Akuma decided that they would lay in wait for the other humans. They hid her bones with loose twigs and leaves to stop the humans from running away before entering the area and the Akuma hid in the trees and sky nearby. Roughly one hour later, the humans emerged from their tiny cottage and headed to where the young lady would have been cooking. One of the men decided that it would be best if he went first and would call them if it was safe because he had noticed that she was not near the fire when they arrived. Slowly, he approached, glancing at every corner of the area that he could. Deciding that it was safe, he nodded to himself and yelled to the others, “It's safe. It just seems like Yuki has gone to collect something else for dinner. We will just wait here until she comes back.”  
The rest of the humans went to join the man. They all sat down in a circle around the fire and they waited. Once five minutes had gone by, the Akuma came out from their hiding places. The humans that noticed them first began to get up as the Akuma approached. The Akuma wanted the least amount of humans to get away so they had Akuma positioned at the entrances and exits from the area. The humans began to scream when they realized that escaping was hopeless as they watched others having their throats torn out. Akuma were sinking their teeth into the meatiest part of their victims; the torso, arms, thighs, and calves. Ripping and slowly eating the veins, arteries, capillaries, muscles, and skin as well as licking all the blood off of the bones, devouring everything that was on the humans' bodies except for their hair.  
Meanwhile, Itsuki was a little more cautious than the rest of the humans and when he heard the voice of the man, he decided to wander around the edge of the area, to sate his curiosity, before joining the rest of them. Just before Itsuki finished his investigation, he heard the screams of humans and the tell-tale sounds of them being eaten. That could only mean one thing in his brain, all of them were most likely going to be dead and he could make his way back to the cottage before the Akuma was done with them. Itsuki broke into a sprint while being wary of the path that he decided to take. Itsuki took the path that was not marked out by footpath erosion and was covered by the most amount of twigs, leaves and dead branches, just in case the Akuma could scent track. The more decaying branches and leaves, the less obvious his scent would be. When Itsuki arrived back at the cottage, he barred the door and hid in a corner. He pulled one of the rafts that they were making towards him and reconstructed it so that it would be smaller and be able to hold more food as well as have a sail to help with speed and direction. Itsuki put whatever branches, food, and water were left in the cottage into a macramé bag. He waited.

Four days later, Itsuki decided that it was time for him to go out. He grabbed the nearest jet black cloak that was made for one of the adults so he would blend into the shadows. Laying the cloak over his shoulders, pulling the hood up and tying the bag around his waist and hoisting the raft under his arm. Itsuki made sure that everything was covered by the cloak that he was wearing before grabbing another, smaller cloak, unbarring the door, and began the long, terrifying trip to the Izu Port. Itsuki kept to the shadows while he travelled and stayed as silent as possible to avoid drawing attention to himself. He took the path to the port that was the rockiest and unstable because it was on the side of a mountain but was the safest from Akuma. 

After four days of travelling and only stopping to eat, Itsuki could see the port in the distance. However, he began to get a little worried when he saw the amount of Akuma that were near the water. Steeling his nerves, Itsuki quietly made his way towards the water that was the furthest away from the Akuma. When Itsuki got in earshot of the Akuma, he held his breath and stuck himself to the nearest shadows. It was slow going, but Itsuki managed to get himself to the water without being caught by any Akuma. He carefully put the raft in the water and stepped far back. He ran up to the raft and jumped onto it on his belly. He put the bag down and began to set up the sail. Itsuki pulled out the branches to act as paddles while there was either no wind or very little wind. It was a least a five day trip from the Izu port to Guangzhou. When Itsuki arrived in Guangzhou, he collapsed from exhaustion and lack of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter. This is my first posted Fanfiction on this site. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but please do not cause an argument about what is in this chapter as the story is not finished yet. Alright then, I will see you in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

When Itsuki awoke, he was in a bedroom with faces that he could not recognise coming in and out of focus. The bed that Itsuki was lying on was soft and warm like cashmere. The mattress was incredibly comfortable, it felt like it had never been slept on. One of the two pillows that were on the bed were stuffed with feathers and the other was stuffed with sheep wool. Overall, the bed was the complete opposite to the hard, wooden floors, thin blankets and pillows that they used to have to sleep on in Japan.

There were two men in the room with him. One man was very tall. The hairs on his head, in his beard and moustache, were very dark brown. He had a monocle over his right eye. His hair was short and slicked back. His facial expression was very sharp and displeased. He had a long strand of hair in front of his face. His outfit looked very traditional which was paired with white gloves. The other man was shorter than the first and he was slightly rotund. The shorter man had a receding hairline. But the rest of his hair went to his shoulders although the exact length was hard to tell as it was pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a loose white shirt and loose dark trousers. The entire outfit was slightly covered by a sleeveless cloak. He had diamond-shaped tattoos on his head and his left eye had a monocle on it. The older man suddenly spoke in a language that Itsuki could not recognise.

After a few minutes of conversing in an old language, the other man sighed before the former male began speaking in Japanese, “Good morning my boy. We were worried about you because you have been asleep for two days. Lucky for you, I found you not ten minutes after once you collapsed due to exhaustion. Now that you are conscious again, how about we get some food and water into you and then we can have a proper chat.” He said it all with a smile on his face. The man held a hand out to Itsuki. He refused the hand but decided to follow both of the men to get some food as he had not eaten anything in at least three days because he ran out of food when he could see the coast on the horizon. After ordering and receiving the food, before they sat down, the man who offered Itsuki his hand spoke up “That food there is an average serving for a boy your age. Also, before we have that conversation that I was talking about, you have to eat at least six-eighths of that.” The three of them sat down at a table. Itsuki was able to get down about half of the food with no problem but the serving was more than Itsuki had ever eaten in one day in his entire existence. As a result, Itsuki felt like he was forcing himself to eat the rest of the food. After satisfying the two men, they took Itsuki to an office-like space. In the centre of the room was an oak table with a telephone on it. The walls of the room were painted black with strange screens that were showing different parts of the building that they were in on them. “I think it is about time that we did this. This man here is the director of the Central Agency, Director Lvellie -” he motioned to the man standing next to him “- and I am Zuu Mei Chang. We are both part of the Black Order. The building that we are standing in is the Asian Branch of the Black Order. What is your name?” Nervously, Itsuki answered, “ M-my name is Kobayashi Itsuki, sir.”

“It is nice to meet you, Itsuki. Director Lvellie wanted to know if you wished to take a test to find out if you can learn to fight similar monster to the ones in Japan. However, before you take the test, you will have to learn English for easy conversation with people in the Order.” Itsuki nodded in response. “Good. Then we will get started tomorrow.” Zuu smiled widely before showing Itsuki around the Asian Branch and returning him to his room soon afterwards.

\---- _xxxx_ \---- _Two Months later_ \---- _xxxx_ \----

Itsuki was sitting on a train on his way to Paris, France to go to headquarters to see someone called Hevlaska. Over the past two months, Zuu Mei Chang spent every day with Itsuki, teaching him English. Zuu and Lvellie were satisfied when Itsuki was able to confidently understand what they were saying and reply with simple words and phrases. By the time that they arrived at the nearest train station to Paris, Itsuki had fallen asleep. Zuu gently picked the boy up, which made him slightly stir, to take him into the Order's underground entrance. A little later, Itsuki woke up in a very large room. He recognised that he was in the arms of Zuu. He was stood alongside the Director on a lift that had a metal grating on the bottom and an iron railing. Itsuki was just about to question when the gentle voice of a woman cut through the silence.

“This is the boy?” she spoke slowly.

“Yes.” replied Lvellie, “Hevlaska, I am formally requesting for you to see whether this boy can be an Accommodator or not.” He yelled into the inky darkness of the room.

“But the boy is so young,” she stated plainly. Sighing after looking at the displeasure in Lvellie's face at her refusal to follow orders, “I will do it so long as he is awake and the Great Generals allow me to do so.” Zuu and the Director nodded as Zuu began to gently shake Itsuki and quietly said his name. Once satisfied with how conscious he was, everyone in the room heard another voice. “Hevlaska, do what Director Lvellie has requested of you. We wish to know if there is another Accommodator in the room or not. We are certain that you are curious as well Hevlaska.” the distant, loud and booming voice instructed.

“Of course.” was Hevlaska's only response before she stretched herself to her full height so she could easily grab Itsuki. When she picked him up, her tendrils began to get closer to Itsuki. As they decreased the distance, they transformed into wispy hair-like strands. These strands kept on separating so they could touch different parts of his body at the same time. There was a total of four strands on each limb, one per ankle, two more on his wrists. There was one strand on each hand and foot. Hevlaska also put two of her tendrils on each side of his waist. Finally, the tendrils that were holding Itsuki brought him towards her and their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a few moments. Hevlaska eventually put Itsuki back on the floor. “Well, Hevlaska.” Director Lvellie yelled after Hevlaska had completely let go of Itsuki.

“He is.” she breathed deeply before continuing, “However, the Innocence that he is compatible with is a little strange.”

A concerned Zuu quickly asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“The Innocence... It is an Equipment-Type Innocence. But it has qualities that have only been seen in a few kinds Parasite-Type Innocence before now.” Hevlaska carefully considered how she should continue. After a few moments, she continued, “To put it bluntly, the Innocence has its own separate consciousness –”

“Does this mean that the Innocence almost falls between the two types?” Lvellie interrupted.

“Lvellie, you will get your answers later. The most important thing right now is that I explain it as a whole. Specific questions like that I will answer after Itsuki understands what he is getting into.” Hevlaska took in a deep breath after her outburst. She reached into her body with one of her tendrils and pulled out a piece of Innocence before continuing. “Itsuki, you are special. This piece of Innocence chose you as its Accommodator and it is one of the few pieces that are able to communicate with its Accommodator. Due to the qualities of the Innocence, it will have a preferred name and gender that it would want you to call it. However, unlike Parasite-Type Innocence, the qualities that this piece of Innocence has will not shorten your life span, not increase the amount that you eat and will not have any more strain on your body than an ordinary Equipment-Type Innocence. ... What I am trying to say is that because this Innocence chose you to be its Accommodator, you will most likely be able to hear the voice of the Innocence as well as be able to increase your Synchronisation at a faster rate than any other Equipment-Type Exorcists at this time... Anything else that could happen as the result of this I have no idea... That is something that you will have to discover by yourself” Hevlaska allowed Itsuki a few minutes to absorb the information that she had given him. “Itsuki Kobayashi. ... You must decide if you wish to accept this Innocence and become its Accommodator. I would recommend that you take a couple of days to carefully consider your options. When you have –”

“There is no need.” Itsuki interrupted Hevlaska. “I apologise about stopping you there, but I have already decided that I wish to become an Exorcist. I do not care about the risks. I willing to accept this Innocence and wish to become its Accommodator.”

“... All right then. You must touch the Innocence that is in front of you.” Hevlaska brought the piece of Innocence closer to Itsuki as he reached out towards it. As soon as Itsuki's hand got in the edge of the Innocence's glow from his presence, it disappeared. Itsuki collapsed. Zuu ran up to the half-conscious form of the boy and began to check him over.

“Hevlaska.” Lvellie angrily yelled at his distant relative, “What is happening? Is his body rejecting the Innocence?”

Calmly, she responded “No. Place him in a bed. He will be fine.” An angry huff left Lvellie as he pressed the button to make the lift ascend. Zuu immediately took Itsuki to the infirmary and kept a close eye on him while he was asleep.

\---- _xxxx_ \---- _A few days later_ \---- _xxxx_ \----

Itsuki slowly stirred with a groan. _'Good morning Itsuki.'_ he heard the voice of a woman but the only other person in the room with his was Zuu Mei Chang, who was asleep. He heard a light-hearted laugh before he heard her again. _'Silly boy, I am in your head, only you can hear me. My name is Mugen and I am your Innocence.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to know, can anyone guess who Itsuki is now? Anyway, thanks for reading. Kudos and constructive criticism is always appreciated. And I will see you when I next post. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Silly boy, I am in your head, only you can hear me. My name is Mugen and I am your Innocence.'_ Itsuki sat up in the bed slowly because he did not wish to wake up Master Zuu. He got himself out of bed before putting on a dressing gown that was issued to every patient in the infirmary, it was sky blue in colour, went down to his knees and tied across his waist. Itsuki went to leave the infirmary before Mugen spoke again _'You might want to look under your pillow before you go.'_ Itsuki did as she said and found her Innocence piece underneath. _'Take that to the Director and he will get someone to turn me into a usable weapon for you.'_ Itsuki began to head to the main hall, then down to the Science Division. After that, he went straight to the Chief's Office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” the Director yelled. “Ahh, Itsuki good to see that you are awake.” he looked at Itsuki's hands. “How about I take that from you so we can make into a weapon that you can use on the field.” the sentence was phrased as a question but was said as though it was an order. Lvellie put a hand out towards Itsuki, expecting. Hesitantly, he out Mugen's unweaponised form into the man's hand. “Thank you. I will get someone to make it a weapon and decide on which General you should train under.” Itsuki nodded and left the room.

_'I have an idea. Go to the training room.'_

“Why?”

 _'Because no matter what weapon they turn me into, footwork is still the most important part. So we can begin that before you even have a usable weapon.'_ Itsuki began to head to the three-floor training room in the Order.

When he arrived, Mugen told him to pick up a long, wooded pole and head to the most open area. Itsuki went into a room that had nothing but two solid stone walls. One of the remaining walls was the one that he entered from, the other acted as an exit. Both of the walls had pillars of stone that held up the ceiling but had enough space between them that, if necessary, the science division could take some of their heaviest equipment through it. The floor was mostly flat but had some raised areas to assist Exorcists in fighting on different terrain. Itsuki went to the area that was the flattest.

_'All right then. I want you to stand on the balls of your feet. Jump and try to land back on the same part of your foot.'_

“What is the point of that?”

_'Quite simple, if you can continuously jump and land on the balls of your feet, it means that you would be able to go from landing one attack to going into another. Also, you can jump from Akuma to Akuma using this method if they make me into a sword.'_

“All right.” Itsuki did as he was told. He gripped the pole in both of his hands, which were equidistant, pulled his heels off of the floor slightly and jumped. He managed to land the jump, on his entire foot. He kept trying. After about ten tries, he managed to hand on the balls of his feet, but he fell over on his ankle.

_'You did quite well for your first time. I recommend that we take a break and you go to get something to eat. Also, it may be a good idea for you to get your ankle checked out to ensure that no injury may inhibit the training.'_

_“Before I go anywhere,” Itsuki had a questioning tone in his voice, “What is an Akuma?”_

_There was a chuckle in his head that sounded very sweet and pretty before Mugen answered him,_ _'Itsuki, you are trying to tell me that they are going to make you an Exorcist before even telling you the most basic of things.'_ _she sighed._ _'Fine, looks like I am the one who is going to have to tell you everything. Seeming as the fact that the present people within the Black Order are incompetent. An Akuma, Itsuki, is the name of those monsters that were in Japan, who killed all of your friends and family.'_

_“So that was an Akuma.” Itsuki had a tone of someone who had just discovered an answer to a question that they had for a long time, complete with the slight sigh in his voice._

_'Yes. But that was just one variation. Outside of Japan, the most common version that you will find is a Level 1 Akuma. They are also the easiest to recognise. Level 2 Akuma are created after Level 1 Akuma have achieved certain qualifications and they gain a personality and new abilities. Level 3 Akuma you have plenty of experience with already.'_ _Itsuki shivered, Mugen continued_ _'The good part about being an Exorcist is that it is possible for you to learn how to defeat Level 3 Akuma to save other people from you Motherland from suffering the same as you did. But you will have to work your way up through training and experience.'_

_“Thanks Mugen” Itsuki nodded and began his trek to the dining hall._

Itsuki limped to the dining hall first to grab his first meal of the day. After an uneventful trip to the dining hall, Itsuki headed into the infirmary. He staggered up to a doctor, who noticed him as soon as he entered the room.

“Itsuki.” her voice was stern and warning, “What were you doing out of bed without telling anyone? Zuu Mei Chang was incredibly worried when he woke up and you were nowhere to be found.”

“I was delivering my Innocence to the Director.” came the nonchalant reply. “Anyway Doctor, I was hoping that you could take a look at my ankle. I fell on it when I was going to see the Director.”

The doctor shook her head, “Okay. Sit on the bed and I will see whether we need an X-Ray for it or not.” She removed Itsuki's socks and shoes before washing her hands and putting on a pair of gloves. Her hands gently felt his ankle. She pressed in slightly, feeling the bone. Picking up the other foot, she examined his ankles to see if there was any swelling. “Itsuki, can you stand up and walk towards me in the most natural way for you?” she requested as she gave him back his shoes and she walked backwards a little. He put his shoes back on and walked towards her. He walked with a slight limp. When he was halfway to her location she instructed him to sit back on the bed and remove the shoes again. “From what I saw just then, it seems as though you have not hurt it too badly. The swelling is only very slight and barely noticeable. If you were a little older, I would book you in for an X-Ray but there is no point in doing so at your age.”

“Why?”

“Because the radiation on the X-Ray is not safe for you. Unless I knew for sure that your ankle was broken, there is no point because there is also a chance that the X-Ray may not show what is wrong. That's because X-Rays only show bones, not the ligaments and tendons that may have been damaged instead. What I am going to do is wrap this bandage around the injury to stop it from swelling more and to keep in your body heat to help it heal. It will need to be checked every day, but you will not need to stay here. You just have to make sure to come back every day for me to check.” she began to apply the bandage, “When you are not here, keep off of it and only put weight on it only to eat, go to the toilet, get dressed or to come down here. When you do come down here, you can bathe when I change it, okay.”

Itsuki agreed with the strict rules that he would have to follow over the next few weeks.

_\----xxxx----Two Weeks later----xxxx----_

Itsuki went to the infirmary for what should be his final check-up for his stupid ankle injury. When he went to open the door, he quickly replaced the scowl that covered his face from the repetition with a wide smile that went from ear to ear that made him look happier than what he internally was. “Good Morning Doctor” he yelled as cheerfully as he could.

“Hello, Itsuki. You know the drill by this point, take off your socks and shoes. Sit up on the bed afterwards, if you don't mind.” Itsuki did exactly that. “So, have you been doing as I told you to? No activities that strain it but increasing the amount of time that you put weight on it?”

“Of course. I am not going to ignore the recommendations from a doctor.” she gently removed the bandage and began to feel the injury. She compared both of his ankles.

“Good news, I am signing off on your injury. Like with the majority of injuries like this, you are not completely cured, you are just able to start training. The Director wanted me to tell you that now that I have signed you off, you should go and see him.”

“All right.”

“All done. You can go now.”

As Itsuki left the infirmary, he was brimming with wonder as to what the Director wanted to see him for.

Itsuki approached the door to the office that the Director was in and knocked. “Enter” was the only word that was issued from the interior of the room. When Itsuki entered, two things he noticed first. First was the sheathe that the Director had on the desk in front of him. The other thing was the man who was sitting on the red sofa in the centre of the room.

“Hello, Itsuki. It is good to see you again. I notice that you seem to have taken a liking to my associate here. This is Phillippe Miracle, a General of the Order, our youngest General, now that I think about it.”

Phillippe stood up an approached Itsuki with his hand out, but Itsuki just bowed to him instead. He quickly blurted out “It is very nice to meet you, sir. My name is Itsuki Kobayashi.”

Phillippe smiled. When Itsuki stood back up at his full height he could observe him properly. Phillippe was a short-haired brunet, young male. He was at least twenty years old. Phillippe originated from England. He wore the standard-issue coat for a General. “Phillippe here is a Parasite-Type Exorcist, he has been a General for about two years now.”

“The Director has already told me a little about you. I must say, when he began to go on about what Hevlaska said about your Innocence, it did intrigue me a little. The Director has requested for me to train you to become an Exorcist. As long as you agree, that is.” Itsuki quickly began to nod his head, he was excited to finally be able to begin his training.

“It is not traditional for Parasite-Type Exorcists to train Equipment-Type Exorcists like yourself, but Phillippe already has another young lady whom he is training at the moment. I thought that it would be good for you to train with someone your age.” Lvellie held out the sheathe to Itsuki, “This is your Innocence. Once Phillippe has deemed you as being able to call yourself a full-fledged professional Exorcist, you have to come back here so that Hevlaska can perform a Synchronization test on you.” As the Director spoke, Itsuki pulled his weapon out of her sheathe to take a look at her.

As he pulled her out further, only one word was quietly uttered by his, “Beautiful”. The single word was only heard by Phillippe because of their close proximity. She looked quite similar to Chokutō, a single straight-edged Japanese sword which were used on foot for stabbing and slashing opponents. These kinds of swords were traditionally hung from the owner's waist.

_'It is good to have a form that can be the most amount of use to you. I will always be here for any kind of guidance that you may need during your training as an Exorcist.'_

“We will head out to begin your training tomorrow. Best get yourself ready.” Phillippe said with a wide smile as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Itsuki headed out of his temporary bedroom to meet with his new Master. Itsuki did not own much and the only clothes that he had were the ones that he was wearing. Itsuki had a black Kimono to cover the majority of his body. On his lower half, there was a slate grey Hakama that went over his Kimono with a small, neat bow in the front to keep it on. Mugen's sheathe was tucked away inside of the waistband of the Hakama. The bottom of the Hakama had tints of browns, greens and darker greys from staining of his trip from Japan to France. Itsuki had a pair of black Zori on his feet. Over the top of his clothes, Itsuki had the same jet black cloak from Japan. However, Itsuki had adjusted the size to better fit his smaller frame. Making sure that he had all of his belongings before heading to the underground entrance and exit. “Ready to go?” were the only words that Phillippe uttered before they stepped into the boat and rowed their way down the river.

When they arrived in town, they got out of the boat and went to the nearest inn.

“General, what are we doing here?”

Phillippe smiled at the boy before answering, “We are here for you to meet your companion,” he opened the door before continuing, “Itsuki meet Huā Lin.”

Sat on one of the beds in the room was a young Chinese girl. She looked between eight and ten years old. She had blonde hair that reached to her shoulders. Her bangs were pulled to the back of her head and tied by a few hair elastics that were a similar colour to her hair. She had a single square piece of black fabric that was pinned into her hair to keep it down, mostly so the wind would not knot it too much. The fabric had a single stripe of white about one inch away from the bottom. Huā wore a white kimono which had a pattern of different coloured lotuses about four inches away from the bottom edge and the ends of the sleeves. The last four inches were a silvery colour and the kimono's tie was coloured in black. She had a wide, bright smile on her face. “It is very nice to meet you, I hope that we will be able to get along well.”

“Now that introductions are over, Huā have you packed?”

“Of course Master. I was awaiting for your arrival.” she answered Phillippe's question as she pulled two suitcases out from under the bed. “I also did your for you, Master.”

“Thank you, Huā. It is about time that we get going.” The three of them filed out of the room. Once they go outside of the room, Huā spoke up, “Master, where are we going now?”

“We are heading to take a boat from Calais to one of England's ports, Southampton. From there we will go to London. Then continue to go north-west until we reach Liverpool. The rest of the journey during your training I will decide when we get to Liverpool.” Huā nodded in acknowledgement.

“General, why are we going to so many places?”

“You see Itsuki, in order to train you, you must get experience with fighting Akuma. We will find some Level 1 Akuma for the two of you to face alone once I know that the two of you can activate you Innocences without any problems. If any higher level Akuma appear then I will take care of them. We will keep on moving to increase our chances of running into some Akuma. The more experience you two get with fighting Akuma means that we will be able to move the Level of Akuma that you can fight up much faster than if we just stayed in one area or country.”

The two aspiring Exorcists nodded as Phillippe paid for their tickets and they got on the train to Calais.

When they arrived in Calais, Phillippe and his two students just casually walked through the town and did not stop until they reached the docks. Phillippe paid for a ticket to secure safe passage for the three of them to get Southampton. When they settled themselves in the ship's diner, Itsuki and Huā posed the same question at the same time, “Why do you wear that coat?”

The answer that they got was plain and simple, “I wear this coat because it brings the Akuma closer to me. As a result, I can suspect anyone who approaches me. To be an Exorcist, you must be prepared to make yourself a target for the Akuma. My only recommendation is that you assume every human is an Akuma and trust no one.”

“Master, Why?”

“This is because a person who you have met today or have known your entire life, could become an Akuma in twenty-four hours.”

In less than two days, they arrived in Southampton's pier. Phillippe decided that it would be good if they got a room for the night before heading to London the day after. They also did this so they could stock up on supplies because they would have to walk there, so there was no telling how long the trio could be on the road for.

The next day, they all bathed and got dressed before getting something to eat. Then they thanked the owner of the inn they were in and went to the market. Within two minutes of them walking through the busy marketplace, there were stares and talk about the mysterious stranger who only got into town the day before. The trio just continued to walk and only spoke to the people who they deemed as necessary. When they went to leave the marketplace, Itsuki noticed that people were following them and subtly let Phillippe know. Phillippe then changed the direction that they were going to. Their new destination was outside of town.

When they arrived, Phillippe just yelled to the two of them “They are all Akuma. Now is when your training begins.” Itsuki blanked out Phillippe as Huā nodded and activated her unrefined Innocence. The majority of the shape seemed to be blurred by crystal-like projections that sprouted out from it at every angle. The Innocence consisted of small wing-like projections along her shoulder and two larger ones beyond that. The larger ones acted as blades which she could manipulate to attack from multiple different angles. Mugen spoke up. _'Finally, I have been waiting for this. To begin with, you need to activate me. This is done by you running your index finger and middle finger down the back of the blade from hilt to tip.'_

“Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate!” He did exactly as Mugen instructed as he did so and the part of the blade that he touched turned silver.

Huā leaped up towards the Akuma and force the bladed wings forwards to impale the Akuma in front of her. Huā pulled her left arm across, forming a large slash across the Akuma's body. While Itsuki pulled himself up on to the balls of his feet and leaped up to the nearest Akuma by following Mugen's instructions from their previous training session. Successfully, he managed to land on top of the Akuma. Acting on instinct, Itsuki slashed the Akuma and jumped away as the Akuma's corpse began to spray blood and explode. Meanwhile, once Huā's Innocence left the body of the exploding Akuma, she quickly pulled her arm up in a diagonal line to strike another. Switching Mugen from his right hand to his left, Itsuki caught himself on one of the guns of the Akuma and killed it. Itsuki continued hacking and slashing at the Akuma until they were no longer easy to jump between. Huā continued to impale and slash the Akuma while landing on the ground to give herself another boost to reach them again. Huā got distracted when she heard the distant, quiet scream of Itsuki. Her head whipped towards the direction of the sound as an Akuma exploded behind her and coated her back with its blood. She saw the sight of Itsuki falling and was worried about the younger boy. Phillippe witnessed Huā's head movement and followed it. When he spotted the boy, he began to run towards the falling figure as Huā landed on the ground and began to cover more ground by leaping instead of just running. Huā was hoping that she would be able to catch Itsuki before he collided with the forest green grassy hill.

“Mugen!” Itsuki quietly yelled at the voice in his head, “What should I do?”

There was a clear smile in the voice that he heard, _'The easiest way would be for you to repeat after me and say 'Bring forth Calamity ... Purgatory H_ _ō_ _shi_ _Ichigen.'_

Itsuki nodded. He spread out his arm as he gripped the sides of the long cloak that Itsuki was wearing to slow down his descent. Itsuki coiled up his upper body to force his legs to face straight beneath him. He landed on the grass and, after repositioning his body to be on the balls of his feet, leapt up into the air, higher than the majority of the Akuma. Phillippe stopped in his tracks and Huā landed beside him as they watched in awe at the sight of Itsuki managing to recover from his fall as he fully extended his right arm and held Mugen out to form a solid line going from his shoulder to the tip of Mugen. “Mugen.” he quietly whispered, before yelling into the sky, “Bring forth Calamity ... Purgatory Hōshi Ichigen!” he yelled as loud as he could as he swung Mugen from her extended position to the point where his right hand lined up with his left shoulder and she continued on beyond his left shoulder. As Itsuki swung Mugen, a purple gas, with obvious spores inside, made its way towards the remaining Akuma. As the gas travelled, toadstools, mushrooms and fern branches began to sprout from the ground. The toadstools and fern branches were roughly six foot tall, the mushrooms were about four foot tall. The toadstools, mushrooms and ferns were releasing their spores up into the wind. The wind blew the spores to rejoin the gas. When the gas reached the Akuma, it surrounded them as a group and forced them closer together. The Akuma were being condensed into a smaller, collective group. The cloud was raining the spores on to the heads, tops and cannons of the Akuma, burning them, while the gas was preventing them from breathing. Itsuki landed on the ground as the Akuma slowly suffocated and burned to death.

He began to approach Phillippe and Huā as the chain of exploding Akuma began. They both appeared to be dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed.

“General, Huā what is wrong?” he asked, confused.

“We are just surprised that you were able to take down the majority of the Akuma by yourself on your first training session.” Huā replied before Phillippe was able to get a word in edgeways.

“Shall we continue on to London.” the sentence was framed as a question but was stated as a demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I have created my own innocence for Mugen in this chapter. These different things that she can do will be added to as the series continues. But for future reference, here are all of the translations for everything that Mugen will be able to do in this fanfiction.   
> List of Itsuki's Innocence  
> Purgatory Hōshi Ichigen – Purgatory Spores Unit   
> Styx Yūdokuna Ichigen – Styx Venomous Unit  
> Lethe Shinkin Ichigen – Lethe Fungus Unit   
> Phlegethon Osen Ichigen – Phlegethon Contamination Unit   
> Cocytus Doku Ichigen – Cocytus Poison Unit   
> Asphodel Saikin Ichigen – Asphodel Bacteria Unit  
> Tartarus Uirusu Ichigen – Tartarus Virus Unit  
> Acheron Kiseichū Ichigen – Acheron Parasite Unit  
> Netherworld Creatures Ichigen – Netherworld Creatures Unit  
> Two Illusion Swords  
> Eight Flower Mantis Slicer  
> Ichigen – Unit/Unitary.   
> Unitary means forming a single or uniform entity.
> 
> The rest of the names are the names of Greek Underworld rivers that I obtained from https://www.greekmythology.com/Myths/Places/The_Underworld/the_underworld.html   
> The translations for Spores, Venomous, Fungus, Contamination, Poison, Bacteria, Virus and Parasite was from https://www.wordhippo.com/ in a English to Japanese translation.   
> https://dgrayman.fandom.com/wiki/Yu_Kanda/Abilities_and_Powers was used for the spelling of Ichigen.
> 
> These translations will be added at the end of each chapter that they are used in, just for reference. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading again. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a Christmas chapter as it has references to such a thing. The referenced Christmas is more like the kind of Christmas that was around back in the late 1700's. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Entering the English capital city was a strange sensation as Itsuki had no idea of what to expect. It was nothing like going into Tokyo or Paris to meet the Order. The feeling was just so surreal. The city's outskirts were covered in terrace house that were all made from basic bricks. The roofing of the buildings were obviously made of slate. There were rows upon rows of these building with only just enough space to get a carriage between the rows on certain streets. But there was also half an inch of white stuff all over the ground. This curious substance made Itsuki shiver and shrink further into his cloak. To break the silence and the look that was full of awe from Huā, Phillippe began to walk through the streets while he spoke, “Ahh. The lovely city of London. Even more beautiful when the snow covers the ground and Christmas time is just around the corner.”

“Snow? Christmas? What are they, Master?”

“Yes, I forgot for a second that you two both come from countries where things like this are less common. Christmas is a festival that the English have to celebrate the birth of a man called Jesus Christ. England have this tradition because England as a whole have been a country where the most common religion is Christianity. So the majority of the population are either Roman Catholics or Christians –”

“Wow. It is interesting that there are so many different countries in the world have so many different traditions.” Huā interjected.

“What is so intriguing about it? Different countries have different traditions and are full of so many different people with different opinion, interests and views about the world.” Itsuki stated plainly with a blatant scowl on his face.

“Well.. Um. **I** just happen to think like that. It does not mean that you have to as well.” Huā quickly nodded her head in a show of defiance and her answer showed that she was hurt by Itsuki's statement.

“Can you two please try to get along. You two will only have to put up with being together for about two to three years before you will become fully fledged Exorcists. After that, you tow might never have to see each other again. Itsuki please try to think about Huā's feelings before you speak, especially if it may hurt her.”

“Yes, General.” he sighed.

“And Huā. Your questions are nice to have as it proves that you have a will to learn. But relationships go both ways and in order for Itsuki to try hard to get along with you, you need to go the same for him.”

“Yes Master.”

“As for your other question, snow is created when tiny water droplets from the air, evaporated puddles or evaporated from the sea condense into the cloud. If the temperature is cold enough, as they fall, the rain will hit small particles of dust or salt in the air that comes from the sea, they form airborne ice crystals. The crystals that have been created fall slowly, they are essentially small snowflakes. Over time, these snowflakes get larger and fall more rapidly as single snowflakes. This is called snowfall. Once on the ground, the ice crystals change size and shape continuously. They bond together and lose most of their snowflake characteristics. When the sun comes in the spring, the snow melts and the sun evaporates the melted snow to create rain.” Whilst Phillippe was talking, his two students had began to look around at the shop windows that were nearby. “It is probably best to get you two some more suitable clothing for the coming months.” he continued, “Tell me if you spot anything that you like.”

The three of them ended up wandering around London for the best part of a day, looking in all of the available shop windows for any semblance of warmer clothing. By the time that they arrived in one of the two hotel rooms that they booked, they had only brought two outfits of warmer clothing each. Huā had managed to convince Phillippe to purchase her a long sleeved red dress. It was mostly made of velvet, but had a panel in the from that was made of silk. It had a burgundy trim around this panel and at the ends of the sleeves. Huā paired this dress with a sea foam green coat. She kept it undone while she was trying on her clothes. She also added a blue and white knitted scarf into it as well as a pair of matching gloves. _'She looks nice.'_ Mugen suddenly said, breaking Itsuki out of his stupor of staring at his companion. She then stripped off in front of the two males in the room, and Phillippe shielded both his eyes and Itsuki's while Huā put on her other outfit. This time it was a shorter black satin dress, it went to her knees, with a layer, scalloped effect on it. From her hips, there were two, roughly equal, layers of fabric. It had cute, white buttons leading from the middle of her neck down about half of the fabric, with the final button lying at her waist. It had a high collar with furled pieces of white fabric at the end as well as at the ends of the dress' short sleeves. She paired it with a leather jacket that reached to the middle of her waist, and a pair of matching gloves – both were black.

“So, what do you guy think?” she asked as she did a twirl in her outfit.

“Do you not think that you will be cold in such a short dress with fabric that is so thin? Satin is not very well know for its ability to keep you warm.” Phillippe answered.

“Oh,” she sounded disappointed. “Should I go and find something else that is much warmer than this?”

“No.” was the singular answer from Itsuki. “Get dressed into your nightclothes and give me the clothes.”

“Okay?” she questioned, but did as she was told anyway. A few minutes later, she was standing in a white nightgown holding out the garments that she had tried on that night. She saw that Itsuki was sat on one of the beds, threading a needle with black thread and had a pile of, what looked like, fur on his lap. Almost like a bear pelt. He took the dress first and measured out the amount of fur that he would need before sewing it on, and repeating the process for the other layer, but with brown thread instead of black to stop the thread from showing up on the fabric. Before adding more fur to the inside of piece. Once the pieces of ling fur had been sewn on, he trimmed the internal pieces of fur before tossing it back to Huā. “Try it on” were the only words that Itsuki had said before beginning work on her other dress. Itsuki was adding the black fur to the inside of the dress, where her vital organs were, to all of the edges of the coat and leather jacket before giving them back to Huā. The black dress now reached her ankles, with the added fur, and the internal fur was less uncomfortable than what she was expecting. The leather jacket was added, which helped to keep her face and neck warmer. Before Itsuki through her a pair of socks that were made with short fur on the inside and white fabric on the outside. Huā was so toasty and warm in this outfit. She was so warm that she just wanted to curl up in her bed and fall asleep. She stripped down and tried on her other dress again. That was just the same, very warm and comfortable, perfect for cold weather.

“Are you happy with your purchases, Huā?”

“Yes Master, very happy. Thank you Itsuki for doing that for me.”

“Not a problem, I would rather that none of us die of a disease before either of us can become Exorcists.”

“On that note, I think that we should all go to bed. We still have a long way to go.” Phillippe headed towards the door, “Good night”

“Goodnight” the pair of them said in unison before Phillippe shut the door and Huā went to sleep. Itsuki sat up on his bed staring out the window as the snow began to fall. Itsuki gathered his clothes and the rolls of fabric that he brought and began to recreate his normal outfit, but with a warmer touch. He added a layer of fur all over every piece that he made and hand sewed together to create an identical but thicker outfit. Once he finished, he folded the clothes and put the outfit at the foot of his bed. Itsuki snuggled under the blanket that was on the bed before entering a comforting slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am going to have a break from this fanfiction for a while to concentrate on my college work. I will still be writing the chapters during my free time, but I will not be posting anything. But I do have six weeks during the summer to hopefully finish this fanfiction if it is not finished by then. Hope you all have a very happy new years and I will see you later, when I post the next chapter. It will be a while before that.   
> Kudos and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Goodbye for a while. Thanks for reading the chapters so far.


End file.
